The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to stern drive units.
Marine propulsion devices operate in harsh environments that can cause accelerated corrosion and premature failure of components. Failure of shift actuation components is a matter of particular concern. The standard method of protecting critical components is to fabricate them of expensive composites or stainless steel.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,335,597 Nov. 30, 1943 2,681,029 Jun. 15, 1954 3,088,296 May 7, 1963 3,136,284 Jun. 9, 1964 3,399,647 Sep. 3, 1968 4,767,365 Aug. 30, 1988 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to U.S. Ser. No. 677,569, filed Dec. 3, 1984.